


any other way

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [11]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which he catches you breaking the one rule he expected you to follow





	any other way

You knew it was wrong. 

Hell, it was more than wrong. This was deliberate disobedience, sure to get you in a whole world of trouble if you were found out.

But you thought you’d be fine. You had the house to yourself, after all. No one was there to watch you, or snitch on you. Nobody would ever know. That was what you told yourself, at least. 

But oh, how foolish you were in thinking that.

 

Bill had been gone for weeks. His work schedule was keeping him away. And while you were completely understanding and supportive, that didn’t mean you weren’t allowed miss him. 

You were finally in the home stretch, with the knowledge that he’d be coming home in just two days. You were excited, to say the least. You couldn’t wait to be reunited with your man, to have him all to yourself again.

You had to confess that you weren’t being very patient, though. You’d held up pretty well for the past few weeks. You’d been a good girl, just like he’d asked you to be when he left. But now, that patience was wearing thin. It was pathetic, really. You knew you should’ve been able to wait for him to come home to take care of you. But you were in such a mood, hormones raging, that you simply couldn’t wait any longer. 

This was especially clear to you when you woke one morning, just two days before Bill was to come home, to the crotch of your panties soaked through and an uncomfortable ache between your legs. You had to take care of it. 

It was against the rules, of course. You weren’t allowed to touch yourself without Bill’s explicit say so. But he wasn’t there, so he’d never know. So, while you were still curled up in bed that morning, you decided to make a big production of it. You stripped out of your pajamas, leaving yourself bare with goosebumps crawling across your skin.

The feeling of the cool sheets beneath your nakedness was erotic in a sense, and you felt yourself getting even more worked up the more you thought about what was to come when Bill did get home. You envisioned what he’d do to you, how hard and deep and slow he’d fuck you, how he’d have you reeling beneath him.

You used those thoughts to help get you off, finding yourself growing warmer and wetter by the minute. Unbeknownst to you, a certain man of yours was pulling up in the driveway, home two days early with the intention of surprising you. He was quiet as he entered the house, assuming you were still asleep.

He kicked off his shoes, sock covered feet padding across the floor as he made quick work of setting his keys on the counter and placing his bags in the laundry room before he headed upstairs. But halfway down the hall, Bill paused, suddenly aware of an all too familiar sound.

Upon listening more closely, he knew he wasn’t mistaken. When he reached your bedroom, his suspicions were confirmed. To be fair, the sight of you laid out and bare, pleasuring yourself, was quite the turn on for him. Especially when you whimpered his name, which had his jeans becoming just a little tighter. He knew his role, though.

He kept his cool, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed before speaking, thus scaring the daylights out of you. “You know…” He began, “when I make rules, I expect them to be followed.”

You froze in your spot, heart catching in your chest as you realized what was happening. Your head snapped in his direction, eyes wide. Just by looking at him, you knew you were in for it. You tried to right yourself, scrambling to sit up and yanking your shirt back onto your body.

Letting out a soft sigh, Bill approached you, eyes never leaving yours. You suddenly felt like you were on display, his stare scrutinizing. The silence was the worst of it all, watching him take a seat on the bed without uttering a single word. You were in so much trouble. 

“I-I’m sor-” you attempted, but Bill shook his head, silencing you instantly. 

“What did I specifically tell you before I left?” The tone in his voice had you swallowing hard. 

You looked down at your hands, but he grabbed your face, forcing you to look at him. “That I’m not allowed to touch myself without asking you first.”

“And did you even think of asking me before you stuck your fingers in your cunt?”

“No sir.” Your voice was soft, small, ashamed. 

Bill nodded to himself, jaw flexing before he leaned back. He wasn’t necessarily angry. If he was, he wouldn’t be dealing with you. He always gave himself time to cool off before administering any discipline. Taking his anger out on you was something he did not like doing, unless of course you asked him to do so. 

Right now, he was more irritated than anything. You’d deliberately disobeyed him, and reprimanding was in order. “Come on,” he said, pulling you towards him. “Get over my lap.”

Taking in a deep breath, you quickly did as you were told, scurrying to place yourself across his lap. He pushed your shirt up past your waist, giving him complete access to your bottom, which was soon to be sore. 

Normally, whenever he administered spankings, he made you count them out loud. But this time, it was different. “You don’t have to count this time,” he spoke, hand already sliding over the smooth skin of your ass. “You’re going to lay here and take however many I decide to give you, and when I’m finished, you’ll thank me. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

Tears were already springing to your eyes as you waited for what was to come. “Yes sir.”

Bill placed his forearm against your back, holding you in place. Then he began, bringing his free hand down against your ass so hard, you nearly choked on your own saliva as you sucked in a rough breath. 

He offered another smack. Then another, then another. His hands were rough, strong, relentless. It seemed to go on forever, each impact only worsening the stinging sensation blossoming through you. You attempted to count each one in your head at first, but you lost count after fifteen. 

By the time he was finally finished, you were sobbing, all snot and sweat and salty tears. Bill stopped, using his hand to sooth over the welts he’d created. “You’re okay,” he murmured, pulling you upright and into his lap.

You wrapped yourself around him, much like a koala, and he held you for a few moments, letting you calm down before anything else took place. When your breathing returned to normal and your tears ceased, he leaned back, fingers brushing over your warm cheek. 

“Have we learned our lesson, little one?”

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.”

“Good.” His hand idly slipped down the front of your body. “Now why don’t you tell me…what were you thinking about when you were touching yourself?”

“I…” You didn’t know where to begin. You still felt a little embarrassed about the whole thing.

Bill continued for you, though. “Were you thinking about me?” His hand inched lower, aiming for the space between your legs. “Were you thinking about my cock filling you?”

“Yes.” The answer came out as a squeak, and you let your head fall to his shoulder as you mentally cursed yourself for not being able to control your voice. 

“Look at me,” Bill instructed, pulling you back a little as those aquamarine eyes of his met yours. “Were you thinking about how good I fuck you?”

You were burning up, sure that you’d disintegrate under his touch. “I was. Oh, Daddy. Please, I want you so bad, I’ve missed you so much. I need you inside me again.”

How could he ever turn down that pleading? He was already hard, as he had been the moment he saw you fucking yourself. Not to mention, he could feel the wetness from your bare center soaking through his jeans, and it was all too much. 

He wasted no time in turning to lay you on the bed, pushing you down onto your back. He made quick work of yanking your shirt from you, exposing that beautiful body that he loved so much. 

You lay there, spread out for him, waiting in anticipation while he shed his own clothing. The moment he was on top of you, you were reaching for his blushed cock, having missed the feeling of it more than you cared to admit. 

He hissed, a shudder running through him as your fingers tightened around him. “I want it in my mouth,” you spoke in that little girl voice that made his head spin. 

“I wanna be inside you though, baby.”

You made a pleading face. “Please? I just wanna taste it.”

Yet again, how could he resist? So, he reached down to lift your head, positioning himself in a way that allowed you to freely take him in your mouth. You parted your lips, and he slid past them, slowly, filling your mouth. 

You hummed around him, sucking deeply. Oh god, this was too much. It had been weeks since he’d had his dick sucked, or even came at all for that matter. He wasn’t a selfish asshole. If you weren’t allowed to come when he was away, why should he be allowed to either? Plus, the gratification that came with it made it all worth it.

He began rolling his hips into you, cock touching the back of your throat. You tightened your mouth, hands coming up to aid you. You had him shaking in no time, warmth creeping through his body. But, as much as he loved your mouth, he didn’t want to come this way, even though he knew you wanted him to.

Slowly, he slid out of your mouth, ignoring your whine of protest as he situated himself between your legs. He was gentle as he pushed your legs apart, revealing your glistening center. His cock throbbed at the sight. 

“Look at you, all spread out and ready for me.” He was leaning down to kiss you. “Got me so goddamn hard.”

You shivered, suddenly plagued with an overwhelming need to have him inside you. But he didn’t give you the satisfaction yet. He began playing with you, kissing your skin, sucking at your nipples. It was pleasurable, yes. But you needed more. 

You watched as he wrapped a hand around himself, offering a few lazy strokes. You lifted your hips from the bed, desperate for friction, aching for it. With a smirk, he placed himself against your hot, wet folds, though he didn’t enter you. 

You whimpered, lifting your hips again, trying to slide your clit against him. He looked down at you with eyes that were clouded with desire. “You want this cock inside you? Want me to fill you up?”

“Stop teasing me.”

“Is that any way to ask, little one?”

“Please, Daddy. Fuck me already, I beg of you.”

He placed his hands near either side of your head, lifting his hips before he sank into you. You gasped, eyes rolling back at the feeling of fullness. Bill grunted, pausing for a moment before sliding almost all the way out again. Then he slammed into you, which had you crying out beneath him.

He gave it all to you, holding nothing back as he repeatedly thrust into you. It was everything you wanted. Bill moaned at the feeling of your hot, wet pussy gripping him, having missed it all so much. 

“You take my cock so good,” he growled, moving hard and fast. He ducked down to kiss you, teeth clashing with your own. You clutched onto him for dear life, letting him use you however he wanted. You were his, only his. 

Bill shoved your legs up a little, giving him a better range of motion, which soon had you howling. He was hitting all the best spots inside you, your clit included, and you were overwhelmed, falling limp against the bed as he took you. 

At that point, you were dripping all over the place, soaking Bill, as well as the bed sheets beneath you. The sound of your wetness was incredibly erotic for both of you. Bill’s eyes flickered down, taking in the sight of your pussy swallowing his cock. He moaned, one hand taking ahold of your hair and the other gripping a thigh.

You were both sweaty, skin sticking together, everything slippery and hot. He was already fucking you into the mattress, but you wanted more. “Harder,” you breathed against his mouth. “Make me cry.”

And that’s what he did. He wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your neck. He fucked you hard enough to leave bruises, treating you like nothing more than a doll.

Bill could feel each clench of your muscles around him, and it took everything in his power not to come right then and there. “Baby, I-I’m not gonna last,” he grunted.

“Choke me,” was your reply. You both knew it helped get you off faster. 

So he did, strong hands wrapping around your throat. His fingers pressed into the sides of your neck, and the sounds that came out of you were among the hottest he’d ever heard. 

He watched you come unravelled beneath him, eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open. This was all because of him. Only he could render you speechless. “Oh god,” he gritted out, hands tightening around your throat. “You’re mine. Say you’re mine.”

You could barely speak, but you managed to force the words out. “I’m yours!” You squeaked, “all yours!”

“Who else can make you feel this good?” Yet another sharp thrust, which had your arousal gushing against his skin. 

“Nobody else, only you.”

A familiar burn was beginning in the pit of your stomach, an indescribable urge bubbling through you. “Daddy, I-I’m-”

“Fuck, I can feel your little pussy tightening around me. Just let go. Come all over me, sweet girl.”

His husky voice swam through your head. That, paired with the pressure against your neck and the sharpness of his thrusts was what sent you over the edge. You went silent as your orgasm ravished you, release spurting forcefully against Bill, which had him ready to lose his mind. 

Your walls clenched hard around him, so much so that he could barely move within you. As your orgasm began to fade, he was already reaching his. You could feel him swell within you, the lowest of moans leaving him as he offered two more deep thrusts before he spilled into you.

Each twitch of his cock only lengthened your pleasure, and he had you shuddering beneath him at the feeling. He waited to catch his breath before he pulled out of you, sighing deeply as he did so. 

He was already yanking you to him, kissing you roughly. “You’re so fucking good,” he breathed. 

“Only for you.”

He glanced down at the mess you’d both made, grinning to himself. “We’re gonna have to change the sheets,” he mused.

“First,” you said, “let’s take a shower to clean up.”

Of course, the shower consisted of more than just getting cleaned up. In fact, you were sure you made more of a mess in the shower than you had in bed. But you could care less. You were just glad your desire was getting fulfilled, even if it had cost you a little pain to get it in the beginning. 

When it was all said and done, though, you and Bill lay sprawled out in bed, bodies and sheets both clean. You curled into his side like a fox settling down to sleep, and he relished in the feeling, having missed this maybe even more than the sex. He ran his hands over your body without pause, massaging any sore muscles, making sure you were relaxed and satisfied, as he always did.

He’d certainly tuckered you out, which was clear by the way you were dozing off against him. He kissed your forehead gently, whispering how much he loved you, what a good girl you were for him. Not long after, he let himself succumb to the pull of sleep as well, and you spent the rest of the day lying around, completely lazy and carefree, enjoying one another’s company. And you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
